Secrets Faults
by CleveroneMlp
Summary: Come join Flower Crisp and her family in a place full of secrets. Did I mention that Flower is half changeling half pony? Come in read if you like some adventure. *Hiatus* Forever
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everyone! I forgot to mention the story starts way before Nightmare Moon.**

* * *

><p>Over fifteen years ago a rare type of changeling was born. She was half pony half changeling. She was also the fifth daughter of Queen Chrysalis and Hondo Flanks, Rarity's father. Of course Rarity's father didn't know, considering he was under a changeling mind control spell and didn't remember the encounter. Chrysalis was quite surprised when a bright green royal egg was laid by her instead of the normal drone ones. Usually a changeling Queen only had four royal daughters, but Chrysalis wasn't one to complain at the prospect of having another daughter.<p>

As soon as she finished doing her usual obligations for the hive she settled down and waited for this egg to hatch. She waited for what seemed like hours until it finally began to hatch. When it opened Chrysalis heard the laugh of her worst and scariest friends, Discord. Hearing his laugh made her fear that he had done something to the child, but then she remembered he was stuck in stone. When she looked into the egg she was struck with pure terror. Her daughter had a white coat and brown pony hair instead of cobweb like changeling hair. It was undoubtly a changeling for it had a horn like Chrysalis, but the size of a normal pony and had insect like wings. She instantly remembered the other night when she had tricked that stallion, Hondo Flanks into believing that she was his wife who was kind of hard considering his wife was at full term pregnancy which was difficult to copy. He had given her more than love. He had given her a daughter. This was both good and weird. This would be incredibly weird if his wife gave birth the same day. She suddenly realized why it took so long for the egg to hatch. She couldn't be for sure so she asked one of her drones to go check the Ponyville hospital to see if Hondo's wife had delivered her child. It took on a few moments for the drone to return.

"So has she?" asked Chrysalis nervously hoping it wasn't true.

"She has. Would you like to know the gender and name?" the drone responded not knowing if his Queen wanted that answer.

She sighed knowing she was right and replied, "Sure."

"Her name is Rarity," stated the drone calmly.

She sent him out knowing for sure. Her daughter had a half sister and more importantly, they were linked. They may have not been born of the same mother, but were born to the same father at the same hour. This was she heard Discord laugh. It was a joke he had made just for her as pay back for what she had done to him before he turned to stone. It was to make it nearly impossible for daughter to ever meet its sister due to the hate between ponies and changelings. It was very funny, but pure evil.

"Welcome to the world little one. Maybe someday you'll be able to meet your half sister and father," whispered Chrysalis to the child.

Then, the child opened its eyes to reveal beautiful brown dragon like eyes. Chrysalis may have hated ponies with all her heart, but she still found that she was instantly in love with the child. She decided to name her Flower Crisp.

"Flower Crisp. My lovely new bloom in my life," Chrysalis smiled.

The baby cooed gently as she looked upon her mother.

* * *

><p><strong> Don't worry. This story will get more exciting in a few more chapters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Flower Crisp grew up a happy filly even though she was picked on for being half pony. By the time she was three all of the changelings had stopped picking on her because Chrysalis had threatened them with banishment and they were afraid of Flower due to her magic surges she got from being half pony. She was also taught the same way as ponies because she didn't have use for combat training since didn't have to feed off love. When she turned four she was given more information on her father and half sister. She just loved the idea of meeting her father and sister, but knew she couldn't just walk up to them and say I'm your half sister and I'm part changeling. She didn't care though. She would find a way to meet them without getting hurt or killed. Until then she would have fun with her mother.

Flower Crisp's favorite activity was planting flowers with her mother. Her mom may have hated flowers, but she loved her daughter and did anything for her. When Flower turned eight she earned her cutie mark. It was a reddish pink flower with a bright green stem. In the center of the flower was a bright yellow. Chrysalis was surprised when it showed up because changelings don't earn cutie marks. She was very proud of Flower for earning her cutie mark. That day Chrysalis sent out a drone to see if Rarity had earned her cutie mark, but sadly the answer was no. However, two years later they found out Rarity had earned hers. Three blue diamonds standing for her love of fashion. Flower did a little dance she found out. Both Chrysalis and Flower did a big dance when they found out that Rarity's mother had just had another daughter. Flower was so happy to know that she was a big sister even though she probably never meet her. That night when Flower was sleeping she had a dream about meeting her little sister.

"_Hi! My name's Sweetie Belle and these are my friends. Are you new to Ponyville?" the dream Sweetie Belle stated._

Then, she woke up thinking all about her little sister's smiling face. Little did she that the dream was of what could be if she left the White Tale Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be posting for a week due to the fact I'm going on a trip. Don't I'll be back soon. By the way, chapter there is where it starts to pick up.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back people. Don't expect a new chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>It was the fifteenth birthday of Flower Crisp and Rarity. Rarity was finally opening her new shop, The Carousel Boutique and Flower Crisp was finally ready to move to Ponyville. Chrysalis was rather nervous.<p>

"Are you sure you want to move my dear Flower?" Chrysalis said trying not to tear up.

"Yes mother," Flower said confidently.

"Alright then, show me your disguise."

Flower nodded and a bright green flame shot up all around her. After a second the flame subsided to reveal a normal white unicorn with brown curly hair and lovely brown pony eyes. On her flank was the same cutie mark that Flower Crisp earned when she was a filly.

"Perfect. I think you're ready," Chrysalis said with tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright mom. I'll be fine. Now if I am to get there before sunset I have to go now. Bye mom," Flower said gently.

"Good bye my daughter," she said trying to hold back the rest of her tears as she saw Flower running the countless miles to Ponyville.

Thanks to her early start and the changeling's ability to run very fast she made it to Ponyville by lunch time. Since she was just moving her mother had sent her with 10,000 bits that Chrysalis had found on the streets over thousands of years. She stopped to have lunch at Sugar Cube Corner, a local bakery. She had a banana nut muffin and grass smoothie. After finishing half of her muffin and most of her smoothie a bright pink earth pony ran up to her and started rapidly talking to her.

"Oh my Celestia! Are you new? Well of course you are. I know everypony in Ponyville and I mean everypony. That means you probably don't have any friends here, but I'm going to fix that. By the way I'm Pinkie Pie. I'm going to throw you a party. Oh what's your name?" said the pink mare known as Pinkie Pie.

"Uh…,"was all Flower Crisp could get out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I asked too many questions too fast. You only have to answer the last question," said a worried Pinkie.

"Flower Crisp," she immediately responded.

"That's a lovely name. I can't wait to throw this party!" Pinkie said as she had a big smile upon her face.

"Where's the party going to be at?" asked Flower Crisp.

"Here!" giggled Pinkie.

"Okay. Then, when?"Queried Flower.

"Now," Pinkie smiled.

"What?!" Flower questioned.

Out of nowhere Pinkie pulled out a cannon ad began decorating the shop with it. The whole shop was transformed in less than three seconds.

"Finished," Pinkie panted, "Oh! I almost forgot. This party has got to be quick because I have to throw a shop opening birthday party for Rarity."

"Rarity?" Flower pondered out loud.

"Yeah, Rarity. Do you know her?" said Pinkie while jump up and down as the welcome party commenced.

"Yes. No. Sort of," she said in a way that any normal pony would leave it at that, but this was Pinkie Pie.

"Okie dokie lokie," Pinkie said in I will find out tone, "Enjoy the party. Also I'm watching you."

The last part of Pinkie's sentence made little beads of sweat form around on Flower's brow. Flower held her breath until Pinkie walked away. By the time all the weirdness was done the party was in full swing. All the ponies were coming over to her table to meet her. It was amazing! In the hive when they had a new member no one stopped to greet them. They were usually all busy or didn't care. In Ponyville everypony cared about new ponies. Her emotion sensory told her that each of them were happy to meet her. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a little filly with a white coat, purple and pink mane, and the prettiest little green eyes. It was the little filly from her dreams. Could it be? It could be because walking in behind the filly was the unicorn that was her other sister, Rarity. They were coming up to her table. What was she going to say to them?

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry, but yes you have to wait a few days to find out what happens.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Waring: Lot's of yelling and weird bombs. Nothing bad.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, darling. You must be that new unicorn in town. What is your name dear?" Rarity said in fancy voice looking directly into Flower's eyes.<p>

"Flower Crisp. Oh you have no idea how nice it is to meet you two. It is so amazing to meet Rarity and little Sweetie Belle in person," Flower said in fan girl voice.

"It is pleasure to meet you Miss Flower," Sweetie Belle said trying to match her sister's voice then blinked a couple times and asked, "Wait. How do you know our names?"

"Um. Didn't you say?" Flower said while scratching the back of her head with hoof.

"No Sweetie Belle did not say our names nor did I," Rarity said pushing Sweetie behind her, thinking Flower a major stocker, "Are you a stocker?"

"Um. No," Flower responded.

"Sweetie, I want you to run home to mom as quick as possible. I have to talk to Miss Flower," Rarity said while sitting herself down at the same table as Flower.

Flower watched as Sweetie ran out of Sugar Cube Corner.

"You have some explaining to do," Rarity told Flower looking straight in to her dark green eyes.

"I'm your half sister," Flower blurted out.

"What?"

"And Sweetie's."

"I repeat. What? My father was never with any one, but my mother. Your claim makes no sense," Rarity informed.

"Of course he wouldn't remember. My mother specializes in hypnotize and made it were he wouldn't remember," Flower said in a mater a fact tone.

"I don't believe you!" Rarity yelled where the whole shop heard her.

Everypony's eyes focused on Rarity and Flower after their ears recovered.

"If you don't believe me how about we get a blood test to prove or disprove what I said," Flower said very calmly with a hint of anger.

"Fine," Rarity shouted at Flower.

"Alright. Let's go to that hospital already," Flower said with annoyance knowing she was completing right.

They didn't even talk to each other as they walked to the hospital. Both were too anger to even look at each other. After ten minutes of walking they finally arrived at the big white building with a red cross on it.

"Okay let's get this test done so we can see which one of us is right," Flower said smugly.

"Let's," Rarity said with a smile that showed how she thought she was right.

After twenty minutes of waiting both were taking into a room where needles were poked in one of their veins and blood was sampled. After blood was taken the mares waited for one hour for the results.

The doctor came in holding a clip board in his magic going over the results again to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Ladies, I have the results," Doctor Stable said.

"Please read them doctor," Rarity said hoping for the results to be what she wished.

"You are definitely sisters because you are obviously not mother and daughter," he said.

Rarity eyes shot as wide as dinner plates. Flower jumped up and did a little dance to celebrate the fact that her sister knew that they were sisters. This had to be one of the best days in Flower's entire life.

"How can this be?"Rarity pondered to Flower after the doctor left.

"I already told you at Sugar Cube Corner remember," Flower said with one of the biggest smiles that had ever been on her face.

"Well hasn't this been a strange birthday," Rarity said looking at the hospital floor.

"Oh my Celestia! I almost forgot. It's my birthday too," Flower said with a bigger smile.

"You were born on the same day as me and are my half sister. That's a lot to processes," Rarity said half confused half worried for this big weird bomb she had to drop on her family. Her family! How was her mom going to take it? What about Sweetie Belle? Most importantly, how was her father going to take it? Flower had said her mother had hypnotized him so he wouldn't remember.

"It's alright. Take your time," Flower said interrupting Rarity's train of thought.

"Oh, yes, but I have to know. How are you planning on telling our family?" Rarity asked with concern.

"Horse apples! I hadn't thought that I get this far yet. When I got here I thought it would be at least a month before I found you. This is going to be a pain to explain!" Flower said nervously.

"Don't worry Flower. I have a plan to explain this gently to them so they don't exploded or something," Rarity said.

* * *

><p><strong>More cliffhangers await you my dear reader.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, for now. (Evil laughter) Now after days of working on this chapter it is done. Prepare for fun.**

* * *

><p>Rarity gently knocked on her parents' house. Behind her Flower Crisp was hyperventilating into a paper bag. The house was quite simple on the outside. It was a cream two story building with a hay roof and a bright red door. It was right next to a lake with a fishing doc that her father used on Wednesdays to catch fish for fun. A pink unicorn with a purple mane, blue eyes, and a cutie mark with three cookies with one bite mark opened the door and smiled.<p>

"Hello darling. How has life been on your own?" Cookie Crumbs said.

"Mother, I've only had my own home for twelve hours. You act as I've been gone for years," Rarity giggled at her mother's game.

"I know. It's just losing a daughter is just so hard on a mare," Cookie said looking at the welcome mat.

"Well speaking of losing a daughter. Would you like a new one?"Rarity asked.

"Of course I would, but I'm too old to have anymore foals. Why? Do you think I should adopt?"Cookie queered.

"Well you don't have to adopt. You see there was this new pony in town who turns out to be my long lost half sister who was born on the same day as me. Dad doesn't know that she is his daughter because he was under mind control when it happened. Before you ask I have proof because we got a blood test that showed we have similar blood. Also she looks almost a like dad see," Rarity said very quickly and stepped aside to reveal Flower Crisp when she said see.

Cookie's eyes locked onto Flower's and she fainted. Rarity looked down at her mom and smiled until she saw Sweetie Belle and Hondo standing there with shocked faces before they also fainted.

Rarity shrugged, looked over at Flower and said, "Well they took it better than I thought."

"How is this better than any other scene that could've happened?"Flower moaned.

"Well they could've ran about like chickens without their heads. That's what they did when I told them I wanted to move out on my birthday," Rarity replied with a little giggle.

After that Rarity and Flower dragged Sweetie, Hondo, and Cookie into the living room. Rarity gave each of them a pillow while Flower took a sit on the very uncomfortable sofa. Then, Rarity sat herself on the sofa as they began to stir. Cookie was the first to regain her senses.

"How is any of this possible?"Cookie said flabbergasted.

"It is very much possible. My mother is quite a trickster, but she never lied to me. I was her favorite daughter out of her other four before me," Flower said calmly.

Hondo was the second to stir and said, "I feel as if my whole entire married life was a lie."

"Oh sweet heart this wasn't your fault. It is no one's fault. Besides this is good news!" Cookie said very sweetly.

"How is this good? I feel like I've betrayed you," Hondo said looking into his wife's eyes.

"Well since Rarity's moving out we need a daughter to fill that room and I'm pretty sure Sweetie Belle would like another sister," Cookie replied in a gentle manner.

Finally, Sweetie stirred and yelled, "Sweetie Belle and her new half sister, Flower Crisp! Yay!"

That statement made everypony stare at Sweetie before directing their gaze to Hondo, waiting for an answer.

"Okay. That settles it. Welcome to the family Flower. The room upstairs next to Sweetie Belle's is yours," Hondo exclaimed.

Flower was speechless. This was more than anything imagined. She closed her eyes, smiled, and shed a tear. This was probably the best day of her life. She had her sisters, her father, and Cookie. How could anything be better? She could feel everypony in that room giving her a big hug. This was the best birthday ever.

"Thank you," Flower whispered to them.

* * *

><p><strong>So gushy. Now you have to wait for chapter six. I'm so evil. See you next time in maybe a week or so. Bye.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, chapter six.**

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Flower Crisp had moved to Ponyville and she was loving every second. She had everything she could ever want. She still had one fear. She feared that if any pony found out she was part changeling she be abandoned or killed for her deception. Other than that everything was perfect.<p>

She had already integrated herself into the town. All she had to do was find a job that somewhat center around her talent. She definitely couldn't work with Rose because it really just looked like a family business. Plus they never had a help wanted flyer. She really didn't want to work at Sugar Cube Corner either. Ever since Flower had meet Pinkie that weird, amazing day Pinkie was always staring at her like she knew something. It was really uncomfortable.

Where could she get a job? Wait. Was that a help wanted sign on that two story purple building, with pink door, and red roof. What shop was that? Flower quickly galloped up to the building to find out the name of the shop. The sign read "Rosie's Tea Shoppe," in little letters on a hanging sign. In the front window there was the little help wanted sign. By the look of the outside of the shop, which had flower pots everywhere and smelled like there was a garden in the back, it only sold items that contain freshly grown food. Flower turned her head to the pink sign on the window that read all tea and pasties made with freshly grown flowers, fruits, and vegetables. She giggled at the sign. Flower was pretty sure the manger only put that sign up to give the customers a laugh consider any pony could plainly tale from the outside.

Suddenly the pink door opened to reveal a cream pegasus with dark and light red hair. Her pink eyes staring at Flower though pink rectangle rounded glasses. On her flank was a tea cup with a single rose next to it.

"Hello miss. Are you here for the job or would you like a nice cup of tea?" the pony said nicely.

"The job," Flower replied without thinking.

"Come in," the pegasus said heading inside.

"Alright, but I never quite got your name," Flower said following the pony in.

"Neither did I. My name is Rose Tea. Most ponies call me Rosie or Tea," Rosie replied heading to a round blue table.

"Oh I almost forgot. The name's Flower Crisp. You can call me Flower," she said sitting across from Rosie.

"Well first off the job is basically to help me run the shop and help grow the ingredients for the foods and teas. Judging by your cutie mark you can do the job, but I'm not too sure about helping run the store. Can you cook?" Rosie said very businesslike.

"Yes. I cook all the time for my little sister when dad and Cookie go out," Flower replied remembering all the times she cooked for Sweetie Belle since she moved in and the cooking classes from the hive.

"Okay. One last thing. Would you be willing to move in?" Rosie asked simply.

"What? Why do you need me to move in?" Flower questioned.

"It's just one of my requirements. It is like a test to see if you are willing to do anything to get this job. By the way the job comes with me not only being your boss, but your friend," Rosie answered.

Flower was conflicted. She had just moved in with her family, but Rosie was offering friendship and a job. Her family could give friendship, but work. Also either way she might hurt somepony's feelings. What could she do? She did the only thing she could think of.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'd have to ask my family," Flower said faltering at points.

"I completely understand. Family comes first. I will expect your answer tomorrow afternoon," Rosie said looking directly into Flower's brown eyes. Rosie's own eyes looked hurt, but understanding if not lonely.

"Thank you Rosie. I will be back tomorrow with your answer," Flower said heading to the door, nearly tripping once on the way.

Flower stood in front of the familiar red door to her father and Cookie's house. Could she really leave them so soon? She had just moved in with them three months ago. She didn't know if she could do this. She needed a job, but they were her family. How would they take it? Then, the door opened as her father was heading to the doc. The time to ponder was over. She had decided. Tonight at dinner she would ask them, but she was still worried. There was no time at all to worry she had to figure out what she was going to say. She had to let them down very gently or else it would be disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>I leave you once again with another cliff hanger. Will I ever not leave you with a cliff hanger? I don't know. See you next time. Don't forget to leave a comment expressing you feelings on this story.<strong>


End file.
